IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters International 8
Ghostbusters International 8 is the eighth issue of Volume Three of the ongoing series by IDW Publishing. Plot Thanks to the diligence of Egon Spengler, the Ghostbusters are now finally aware of who and what they've been up against... but that information has come at a cost! The boys and girls in grey will need help to deal with this new threat, and they'll go to the ends of the earth (and beyond) to find it! Ghostbusters International Issue #8 Previews World 5/18/16 Cast Issue #8 Loftur Þorsteinsson Jenny Moran Peter Venkman Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Kylie Griffin Janine Melnitz Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Squisher Winston Zeddemore/Animated Egon Spengler/Animated Ray Stantz/Animated Peter Venkman/Animated Janine Melnitz/Animated Granny Gross Vigo Kaia May Haunted America Case Files Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Peter Venkman Kylie Griffin Witch Museum Ghost Equipment Issue #8 Paranormal Containment Research Tank Proton Pack/Animated Particle Thrower/Animated Trap/Animated P.K.E. Meter/Animated Ecto-1/Animated Proton Pack Particle Thrower Containment Unit Interspatial Teleportation Unit Trap Polarity Rectification Tripods Haunted America Case Files Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Items Issue #8 Wise Foods Products Locations Issue #8 Firehouse Egon's Apartment Central Park/Animated Firehouse/Animated Haunted America Case Files Salem Witch Museum Development On May 18, 2016, the regular cover and synopsis for Issue #8 was released. Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing August 2016 Solicitations" 5/18/16 On June 3, 2016, Erik Burnham noted he was working on Issue #8. erikburnham Tweet 6/3/16 On July 27, 2016, Erik Burnham teased Kevin appears in a panel in Issue #8. erikburnham Tweet 7/26/16 On August 19, 2016, Erik Burnham posted a page from Issue #8 revealing an appearance by The Real Ghostbusters. erikburnham Tweet 8/19/16 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is JUN160474. *Regular Cover **The Ghostbusters are standing before the Firehouse seen on The Real Ghostbusters instead of their own **"There's No Place Like Home" is a reference to "The Wizard of Oz" **In the lower right corner are references to former New York City Mayor La Guardia and Commissioner of Docks and Ferries John McKenzie. *Subscription Cover **Melanie Ortiz and Peter Venkman tied to the stake by a Salem Witch Museum ghost *Credits Page **The image re-used is from page 7, panel 1 of this issue *What Came Before! Page **The recap mentions the events of Issue #7 **The following are mentioned: ***Ireland ***Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission ***Walter Peck ***Banshees ***Erland Vinter **Aibell is alluded to **The first image is a reuse of page 17 panel 5 from Ghostbusters International #7 **The spelling of Loftur's last name is poked fun at. ***In International #5, it was incorrectly spelled "Borsteinsson" ***Last issue it was changed to its correct phonetic spelling "Thorsteinsson" ***The most accurate way to spell it is "Þorsteinsson" **The Rauoskinna is alluded to **It is revealed that Erland Vinter has been acting as Loftur's proxy. **The second image is a reuse of page 19 panel 6 from Ghostbusters International #7 **The third image is a reuse of page 20 panels 1 to 2 from Ghostbusters International #7 *Page 1 **In panel 2, Loftur appears in the played footage **In panel 2, the replayed footage takes place right after page 20 panel 3 of last issue **In panel 3, Peter has a black The World of the Psychic coffee mug **In panel 3, Janine is wearing an outfit her animated counterpart wore in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ragnarok and Roll" **In panel 3 and 5, atop the console, is a can of the 2016 Ecto Cooler. **In panel 5, on the table left of Peter is a small Hasty Pastry Bakery box **In panel 5, the third floor of the Firehouse resembles the layout of the second floor as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) ***There is the console with six monitors, a panel above the console, the shelving, a table with various gear on it like the Stylized version of the Boson Dart attachment, the 4 column mustard drawer set and various objects atop it. *Page 2 **In panel 1, also from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Stylized Versions are ***The cork board with the map of New York City, the TV with the loading screen of the game, the Ghost Capture arcade **Peter alludes to when he, Egon, Ray, and Winston were imprisoned in the Collectors' Limbo in Volume 2 Issue #1. **Peter and Kylie jab at Egon fans **In panel 5, in the hole in wall left of Kylie, is an Imp from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off" *Page 3 **Peter mentions the Rauoskinna *Page 4 **In panel 2, most of the same items from last issue are still present in Egon's apartment ***In the upper left corner, the tray of Ecto Cooler cans are atop a box of Cracker Jacques ***Concept 2000 Solid State Walkie Talkie box right of Melanie ***The Basic English sign from "Stripes" in upper right corner ***On the whiteboard, is the equations written by Erin Gilbert in the Columbia lecture hall at the start of the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). ***The snack box references the Pizza Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters Intro 2 in season 4-7 ***The Einstein portrait is based on his famous photograph and his design in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" ***One of the Real Ghostbusters Lunch Boxes ***Proton Shotgun from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Loose Screws" ***The Trap from the Ghostbusters 2016 movie **In panel 3, on the TV is the Game End screen from The Real Ghostbusters Data East arcade game **In panel 4, Melanie quotes Sherlock Holmes from "The Adventures of the Copper Beeches" page 322, "I can't make bricks without clay." It points at the tendency for people to come up with a theory in the absence of hard facts. **In panel 5, the box of Cheeze Itz seen in the first movie *Page 5 **In panel 1, the green bucket is J.S. Burgers' Green Smoothie offered during promotion of the 2016 movie. **In panel 1, in the portrait is Egon's Uncle Cyrus Spengler from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cry Uncle" **The recorder plays at Egon talking about when he took P.K.E. readings while studying abroad. He made the recording back in Issue #5 as a precaution in case anything happened to him in Puerto Rico. **In panel 2, Egon's chart of fungi appears **In panel 2, Kylie looks at a Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food business card from "Ghosts From Our Past" promotional material. **In panel 3, the Rauoskinna is mentioned after Melanie fast forwards the recording *Page 6 **In panel 3, Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg appears on the panel left of the door **In panel 5, the child yelling "Look out!" on the left and both the boy in the orange tank top with a Ghostbusters kite and blonde girl in pink and red are from the beginning of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Flip Side" **In panel 5, the bald man in the suit in the middle is based on the Mayor who appears in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Deadcon 1" **In panel 5, the men on the far left and far right of the panel - a slender man in orange and a man in a brown business suit are from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Adventures in Slime and Space". They were slipping on Slimer's ectoplasm in Central Park. *Page 7 **The ghost is based on the Squisher from Kenner's Gooper Ghost: Squisher figure. **The look of Central Park is inspired from how it appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cry Uncle" **The Real Ghostbusters appear, back in their universe following the events of the Ghostbusters: Get Real mini-series. **Erik Burnham had the return of Egon from The Real Ghostbusters planned since around February 2016. erikburnham Tweet 12/2/16 *Page 8 **Ecto-1's CB radio and dashboard are designed as they appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Killerwatt" *Page 9 **In panel 2, Janine's Coke cup was seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cry Uncle" *Page 10 **In panel 1, still present attached to the Containment Unit is the biometric scanner from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" *Page 11 **The ghost is visually based on Kenner's The Real Ghostbusters Haunted Humans: Granny Gross Ghost figure. *Page 12 **In panel 2, Jenny refers to Star Wars character Han Solo and nods to his line about odds in Empire Strikes Back when he tells C-3PO, "Never tell me the odds." **In panel 2, Jenny asks if the Containment Unit can suck in ghosts. The animated series' version of the unit was capable of such a function. *Page 14 **In panel 1, on the Containment Unit checklist clipboard is a Post-It note with the parts Egon reads off in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Citizen Ghost" ending in Transwarp Drive. **In panel 1, Melanie quotes Little Red Riding Hood *Page 17 **In panel 1, Peter's diploma appears. **In panel 2, Vigo appears. **In panel 2, draped over Ray's chair is a newspaper with the "Oh My Gosh" headline from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" **In panel 2, the Kenner Ecto-Charger Pack box is on the white cabinet **In panel 2, a Polarity Rectification Tripod from Ghostbusters II, as seen recently up for auction in June 2016, on top of the wooden closet **In panel 3, to the right on the shelf is the P.K.E. Meter from the 2016 movie **In panel 4, animated Egon mentions: ***Rauoskinna ***Egon ***The "Carrot and Stick" idiom of reward and punishment to induce behavior ***Vinter's attempted buy out in Ghostbusters International #1 and #2. *Page 18 **Kaia mentions Erland Vinter and Loftur **As his counterpart did previously, animated Egon cites Loftur was supposed to be dead **Winston alludes to Gozer and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man **Kaia mentions the Rauoskinna **Kaia alludes to the Poveglian Artifact and Poveglia from Ghostbusters International #3. **Kaia mentions the artifact's destruction which took place in Ghostbusters International #5. **In panel 5, Kaia's envelope is a Lou's Cafe envelope like the one used by Marty at the end of "Back To The Future" when he wrote his warning to Doc Brown to read in 1985. *Page 19 **Ray mentions they have a photographic record. He took photos of the artifact in Ghostbusters International #3 and consulted with Egon. **In panel 1: ***Above the lamp is J.S. Burgers' Marshmallow Mad Burger from the 2016 movie promotion ***Right of Ray's first word balloon is a copy of Ghosts From Our Past from Three Rivers Press. ***Right of Ray's first word balloon is a can of TaB, which appeared in the first movie, on the Firehouse second floor such as in Chapter 20 when Egon talks to Peter on the phone and Janine is seated next to him. A TaB can is behind them on the table. TaB cameo in Ghostbusters Ch. 20 **In panel 3, Kylie eats some Wise Potato Chips, seen in the first movie in Peter's office *Page 20 **Melanie's "Fed sense" is a nod to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense **Ray alludes to when Ron Alexander duplicated their equipment with stolen schematics in Volume 1 of the ongoing series. Jenny was part of his team, the Ghost Smashers. **Peter references Winston's military background. In this continuity, it was revealed he was in the Marine Corps. **Peter mentions PCOC and Walter Peck **Peter mentions the Chicago Ghostbusters and an off screen case in Muncie. ***Muncie is a city in Indiana ***In April 2016, Erik Burnham did a signing at Aw Yeah Comics in Muncie. **Peter alludes to the Psychokinetic Atmospheric Influence that often accompanies the bigger paranormal incidents **In panel 4, on Peter's desk is: ***Milton Bradley's The Real Ghostbusters: Shrinky Dinks from 1988 **In panel 4, on the shelf, under the 2016 P.K.E. Meter is a copy of West End's Tobin's Spirit Guide. *Page 23 **In the Spectral Incident Report: ***The FBI Field Office in Boston is mentioned ***The Salem Witch Trials is mentioned ***It is noted people thought the ghost was part of the display. Since its opening, the museum was famed for using stage sets with life-size figures and lighting. ***The practice of weighing the soul during the trials is mentioned ***The Special Agent in Boston is named after Jillian Holtzmann from the 2016 movie. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersInternationalIssue8RegularCoverSolicit.jpg|Regular Cover in solicit GhostbustersInternationalIssue8SubCoverSolicit.jpg|Subscription Cover in solicit GhostbustersInternationalIssue8SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersInternationalIssue8CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersInternationalIssue8WhatCameBeforePage.jpg|What Came Before! Page Category:IDW Contents